Drink
by FreyReh
Summary: A Jessilyn one-shot post 7x03: Jess isn't healing, Adilyn helps her... rated light M for reasons!


Dis: Don't own TB  
>Setting: post 7x03<p>

.

.

.

Jessica was getting weaker and weaker. Adilyn didn't know what to do. They were holed up at Sookie's house and though she felt protected she also felt hunted. The humans were on a killing spree and the only humans on their side so far were her daddy, Jason, and Wade. Rocky had been throwing an unholy fit screaming about how evil they all were but Violet had stopped him with a glamour. Wade had been upset, and Adilyn had a glimpse of his thoughts, wondering if all 'monsters' could do that before looking at her. She knew Wade liked her, knew he had wanted to kiss her earlier, but the thought had stung.

Bill was worried about Jess, too. He had been hovering over her like a parent, upset she wasn't healing. He wanted her to drink Sookie's blood but she had refused and she knew why. She feared killing Sookie. Jason was a no go to her feeding and so was her daddy. Wade offered, albeit reluctantly, and she had declined. Now, she stood over Jess in the cubby Sookie had in her house. Bill was on the floor, already resting for the day. Violet had opted to take the crawlspace upstairs. Her father and Holly were in Sookie's room. Sam and Sookie were talking quietly in the kitchen about his missing wife while Jason sat at the table cleaning and reloading guns. Everyone was worried about the others coming during the day to try and kill them all before they got the chance to rescue the others. Holly couldn't remember and they tried everything to get her to. She ended up drinking some of Violet's blood to heal her, and they all hoped after a long sleep, she'd remember something.

Adilyn was on a mission now. Jess had saved her, and so now she needed to save Jess. Carefully she sat on the bed and Jess turned her head to look at her.

"What are you doin'?" she asked.

"Helping you," said Adilyn, offering her wrist. Jessica's fangs clicked down but she closed her mouth, looking away. "Drink."

"NO," said Jess venomously, blue eyes looking to the ladder. "You shouldn't be here. Your dad will kill you if he catches you down here."

"You said you want to protect me, but how can you protect me when you got a bullet wound that won't heal?" asked Adilyn. "Those people could come in here and shoot me. They WANT to shoot me."

"You don't know what you're askin' me," said Jess, looking up at her, and Adilyn never thought a creature of the night could look so vulnerable. She could see the fear in her blue eyes.

"Sookie is here. And my dad. Jason. If you get out of control I can scream and they will stop you," said Adilyn, offering her wrist again, the tantalizing blood calling out to Jessica . "I trust you."

"Damn it," whispered Jess. "You shouldn't."

"I do. Now are you going to drink or am I going to have to slice my arm open while you sleep and shove it down your throat?" asked Adilyn, trying to make a joke, but her voice wavered a little.

"You wouldn't," said Jess, eyes widening a she slowly sat up. Her jean jacket was gone, and arm wrapped, but blood had seeped through it slightly. Her hair was a tangled mess that she pulled over her shoulder.

"I would," said Adilyn, tilting her head up to show she was serious.

"Fine," growled Jess. "If I kill you, I will turn you just to stake you, you hear?"

"Yes."

Jessica snatched Adilyn's wrist and the fairy tensed only a little as Jessica's fangs descended upon her flesh. Adilyn bit her lip and jumped, whimpering a little as bone penetrated skin. It was weird, feeling the blood flow out of her body, and also very personal. Jessica's lips were soft and the constant drag on her wrist was making Adilyn feel light headed and flushed.

And not because of the loss of blood.

"Jess?" Jessica moaned, and in a whirlwind of motion Adilyn was on her back on the bed and Jessica was looming over her. Her eyes were blown wide and Jessica was panting, something vampires didn't need to do. Adilyn wasn't scared, not yet, she just looked up at her. "Jess?"

"Sorry," whispered Jess, looking at her with a soft smile. "It's just… You're blood is so good. Like… Honey or sugared peaches. I just…" Jessica dipped her head and nuzzled at Adilyn's neck and the fairy blushed fiercely as Jessica's tongue trailed up her throat. "You smell and taste so fucking good."

"O-Oh," stuttered Adilyn.

"Can I have more?" asked Jess in an almost soft purr, nuzzling Adilyn's neck while her hands roamed up her sides.

"I-I guess," said Adilyn.

"Good…" Jessica leaned up, eyes roaming over her body. She looked… She looked high and had a smile on her blood smeared lips. Adilyn watched as she moved back down, chest heaving as Jess nuzzled the opening of her button-down shirt. "Not the neck… Don't want to be anywhere near your neck… But… Here…"

Adilyn gulped as Jessica unbuttoned a few more buttons, exposing a simple white-laced bra and Jessica smiled before caressing the top of a breast with her fang. Out of reflex, Adilyn reached up, hands going into Jess's hair as she bit down. This was different. This made Adilyn's body tense for another reason. Liquid heat flashed in her core as Jessica suckled blood from her breast. She couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips and that only made Jessica pull harder. When she was done she reared up and pressed her lips to Adilyn's. The two women shared the intimate kiss and the fact that she could taste her own blood in her mouth didn't weird her out as much as she thought.

"Want to taste you all over," whimpered Jessica, hands cupping and caressing both of Adilyn's breasts. "Will ya let me?"

"ADILYN?" said Andy from above. "Where are you?"

"Crap…" Adilyn moved to get out from under Jess but the vampire didn't move. "I need to go. He can't catch us down here."

"Only if you promise to come back later," said Jess, a twinkle in her eyes, Adilyn's blood doing its job.

"I will… Let me see your arm?"

Jess undid the bandage and beneath it was smooth skin. Jess smirked before standing. Biting her tongue she pulled up Adylin's wrist to seal it with her blood then licked her breast to help the wound there as well. Adylin stepped back after being healed, frantically buttoning up her shirt as Jessica settled back onto the bed.

"Thank you," murmured Jessica as the sun pulled her under.

"You're welcome," said Adilyn breathlessly before turning away from her and ascending the ladder. She peered out to see no one in the living room then ventured into the living room. She carefully closed the door, turned around, and jumped when seeing Sookie.

"Sookie!"

"Hey," said Sookie. "Everything all right?"

"I-I was just.. Uh, making sure this was locked tight…"

"Okay…" said Sookie, head tilting to the side.

"Gotta go!" Adilyn rushed away, not wanting her thoughts read, and thought of nothing but puppies until finding her dad. She told him she was tired and found a bed soon after. She settled under the covers with only one person on her mind. Jessica. She blushed thinking about her. Thinking about her bite and her lips and her touch and she wondered just what else they would do. _Where else they would do it. "_Mother mercy I'm screwed."


End file.
